Freezeland
Repubic of Freezeland/Republikk av Frysland, or simply known as Freezeland, or Frysland is the fourth largest country in Antarctica. It is a Free Republic, the second largest in the Union. However the economy has suffered more than any other country's, being the first country to declare a recession in June, 2008. Mainland Freezeland's population consists of just 40 and a half million penguins, with a further 10 million Freezelandians living abroad or in the territories. The Freezelandian landscape is spectacular, and included stunning fjords, lakes, forests and mountain ranges. Sport, leisure and an outdoor lifestyle are regarded extremely highly in Freezeland. There is no ingrained class system in Freezeland, but more a belief in every individual’s ability to contribute to society in their own positive way. Freezeland cares greatly about the world and is always at the forefront of global issues of major debate. The country is particularly passionate about its anti-deletion stance and had introduced legislation to reinforce this belief. The "Land of Kings" boasts rolling hills, impressive mountains and icy fjords. Freezeland was home to many multicultural cities that balance modernism with traditional High Penguin architecture, such as Frostborough and Ard Mhaca, and its thriving aboriginal High Penguin community is active in all facets of society. Sadly, in it's later years Freezeland had flown somewhat under the radar of travelers. Freezeland is a paradise for outdoor enthusiasts and adrenaline junkies. The nation is considered the World's safest thanks in part to Freezelandian society's high respect for penguin rights and lack of hostility toward foreigners, along with the low risk of political instability and internal conflict. Background Freezeland had one of the longest and most detailed histories in Antarctica. Freezeland was originally the most populated, most peaceful, first colonized, and most industrialized province in the High Penguin Confederacy. It was the most fought in part of the Khanzem, though the Naughtzee could never conquer it. The Naughtzee's most EPIC Fail was at the battle of Pepperinge Eye. It is for this reason that Freezeland shares a harsh rivalry with Pengolia, since the Khanz destroyed their society and ruined the normal Penguins reputations. During the Snowman Empire, the High Penguins reorganized and built up much strength. They frequently attacked the Snowman Empire, and pretty much always won. It was due to their raids and sieges caused Grapedrian to build a giant wall around the lands. This kept them at bay, because they realised that the Empire was falling apart. They had gnawed at the ankles of the Empire and almost destroyed it. Through the long, flourishing, years of Olde Antarctica, the High Penguins lived in peace as the primary group living in the Water Kingdom. They built up what had been destroyed in the years before, and there was peace and good times. However, the Freezelandians (Only High Penguins at the time), were treated like dirt during the years of Colonial Antarctica. They had higher taxes, their resources and food were took by the Emperor and King penguins. They were the first group to take up peaceful protest. When they failed and were silenced, other groups of penguins took up peaceful protest as well. So, the Kings and Emperors decided that they must keep everyone divided by species. Freezelandian Spies and agents went to the governors of different provinces, and even the common penguins to rouse them to take arms. For most places this did not work and the agents were arrested, but for some, the penguins took an armed revolt against the Crown. One of the final battles of Colonial Antarctica, The Battle of Trench Valley, in what is now Frostborough valley, ended in a decisive colonial victory and the end to the revuloution. Though the Freezelandians saved Antarctica many a time, they were forced back into a land that took up most of the Happyface state and Freezeland, when the USA was formed. Freezeland remained in the Happyface State for a few years, until 2002. In an attempt to win more land, the USA and the Kingdom of Happyface teamed up their armies to invade the Freezelandian lands. However, the USA was defeated when the Freezelandian army burned down South Pole City and the Kyrotcraic Hall. The republic of Freezeland was a Parliamentary Monarchy, with Triskelle as King. The Council of Five was formed, and secretly, with Triskelle's aproval, they decided to join the USA. The USA wanted them to be a state because they were the only Free Republic on land, but Freezeland refused. So, reluctantly, the South Pole Council admitted Freezeland as a free republic. More penguins from Club Penguin Isle and other places came, and settled in the First Free Republic. Freezeland is now the second richest country, next to the USA itself. Freezeland last year admitted the old land of Arda into the country, but Arda's location is never to be released to the public, or even the USA's government. On a fishing trip, a large ship was caught in a typhoon, and blew off course. The boat blew off course to a strange, human-occupied country called Australia, and the Freezelandians, with the Council of Five and Triskelle's permission, settled towns in secret coves and caves along the coast. Sadly in August 2010 it was invaded by Swiss Ninja Hochstadt and defeated. Swiss set up a puppet government in Freezland's place and renamed the country the Snowviet Union, but was later liberated as Penguinia, then reconquered by SN in the GSWV, and finally liberated again during Map and Places Towns & Cities *Ard Mhacha City- A Rich and Historic city in Northfold. This Old Town was superb with a strong High Penguin feel, with some buildings dating back to Olde Antarctica and the High Penguin Confederacy, and even cobblestone streets. Ard Mhacha was actually found by Viking Penguins depite popular belief that High Penguins found it. *Bellaghy-A mining town where all Freezelandian coins were made. *Chinook *Carrenmoore-A town in Midland, south of Frostborough. *Flurryville *Mhic Lionnai - A city in Northfold, named after the old Province in the HPC. *Frostborough -Frostborough is Freezeland's second largest city. It was a major business, government, high tech, and tourist place. *West Yeti -A former major port city in Snowbourne, known for its large city and largest harbour in the world. *Arda -Look into it. *Withywindle - A mall village in Midland based in the Mammoth valley. *Farelle- A town in Northfold. *Penggiton- Often called Laketon or Riverville, this is where all three rivers meet. *White Mills - A Small Village near Happyface State. *Delilah - A small village on the seaside. *Violet Hill - A small farming village. *Fanon City - A large port city in Snowbourne. Passenger ships to Shiverpool, West Yeti and Frostborough are present. This connection between Frostbrough and West Yeti resulted in Freezelandian Motorway 4 being built to connect the cities. *Mammoth - A Viking city in the Mammoth Mountains. It's in County Mammoth. It gave the name to both the county and the mountains. *Arkhigh - A Viking High Penguin settlement in the Midlands. *Waterfjord - The nations oldest city. Found by VPs. *Leixline - A urban village found by VPs where a historical battle took place. River System Freezelandian transportation was mainly based on three rivers; The Jadis, the Sever, and the Charn. The Jadis is the largest river, that startes in the Frostborough delta, and ends in the Snowbourne mountains. The Sever branches off the Jadis once it enters Snowbourne, and branches off to Bellaghy and Yeti. The Charn is based in Northfold, and comes from where the Jadis and the Sever meet, and go to the sea through Northfold. All three rivers meet at Pengittion, often called Riverville of Lake-town. The rivers do not melt because they are fueled from underground hot springs deep beneath the permafrost. Provinces *Snowbourne- A province with a maritime culture, small fishing villages, and rich folk traditions. It's largest city was West Yeti. *Northfold- A Province that spoke only Penguinian, stylish and romantic Mhic Lionnai, historic Ard Mhaca City, festival culture, lush farmland, quaint villages. *Midland- Midland was a melting pot of Westfold and Snowbourne culture. The most notable place was Frostborough. It was the largest area in population. Counties Freezeland is divided into many counties amongst the provinces. Territorries Freezelandian Ocean Territories - About the size of Weddell, the FOT lie above the country. Arda- An ancient High Penguin island, the location was extremely classified. Victoria - Mainly home to scientists studying Humans and explorers. Viceroyalty of New Freezeland - A former territory west of the Antarctic Peninsula. It was excluded from the FOT. Population Freezeland's population was 51,962,110. Population by province: Midland: 20,292,939 Ard Mhaca: 10,993,918 Snowbourne: 10,172,170 Territories: 5,103,083 (not including Arda) Government The Constitution established government under a parliamentary monarchy system. It provided for a crowned King (Triskelle) as head of government, a second in command called the Prime Minister (Amluc Riam) and a national parliament called the Montasje. The Montasje had a dominant directly elected lower house known as The Freezelandian Assembly and an upper house Senate Freezeland, which was partly appointed and partly indirectly elected. There was also an independent judiciary headed by the Surpreme Court. Military The military was divided into two organisations, High Penguin Elite Branch, and the Freezelandian Army. Chain of command was not very well defined. There was no overall military commander of the Freezeland, command being divided between the Provinces and regiments. It was clear however that the The Cheif Mark of the had the overall command of their respective tribal militia. As a result of the strong customary theme expressed by the two major ethnic groups, the Freezelandian military was considerably less sophisticated than that of the industrialized USA. It was also much smaller. Nevertheless, Freezelandians exhibited deep pride and willpower, but even this didn't help them in their major defeat in their short war against Snowzerland. High Penguins The more organised High Penguins had a more sophisticated branch of the militia. Most adult male High Penguins were fully-trained warriors. However, most Penguins said they are just elitely trained king Penguins. Infantry Water elite fighters were all master warriors and skilled at defending the ramparts of Freezeland. They bore the traditional war-paint of the High Penguins. They typically wore black and white warpaint on their face before going into battle. The High Penguins made use of armories located on the warrior training grounds which served as weapons storage and war planning rooms where orders were distributed. Their Water Warriors engender and utilized a countless amount of iceberg spikes scattered across the ocean just outside the city as a first line of defense against ships. The spikes were capable of ripping through solid metal and sinking even the largest ships. The currents in the iceberg fields were known to be extremely dangerous, but were easily traversed by Freezelandian Navy vessels. The iceberg spikes themselves were also used as cover for warriors to hide behind, enabling to easily ambush any unwanted visitors. Navy The High Penguins had a small number of ships. The most common ship was a double-hulled vessel powered by Water. Though its small, compact size enabled it to be used for a variety of applications, including transporting civilians across the canals, its main purpose was to be used for short, open ocean trips. Even though it was not necessarily designed for long voyages, it was capable of being used to travel over a thousand kilometres and withstanding the harshest ocean conditions. Warriors used this ship to patrol and protect the waters just outside Freezeland. Freezelandian Army The Freezelandian army was large and joining was optional. Infantry The Freezelandian Infantry wasn't very good at full frontal assault, as their numbers were thin. But, they were highly useful in ambushes and guerilla warfare They carried icicle-swords and snowball guns. Many Viking Penguins found themselves part of the army though. Since they are proud of their warrior heritage they still have some tricks up their sleaves. Usually vikings would wear iron armour and viking horns. Red means just a normal warrior, blue a commanding officer and gold means a chief or a general. Vikings would also carry eithe swords, spears or two handed axes. Those who carry either a sword or spear may carry a shield. Berserker Penguins would hardly wear any armour and carry two handed maces. Navy The Freezelandian navy had a number of ships. The ships of Freezeland seemed to be cutter sailing ships, containing wooden hulls and utilizing the wind for propulsion. The boats were shown to be operated by at least two people, one to maintain the main sail and one to control the jib, a smaller sail at the rear. The ships appeared to be designed more for use as a transport vessel than combat, but were used effectively in battle nonetheless. The nation of Dorkugal recently offered to provide laser cannons for all of the Freezeland ships (though they didn't offer motors because the HPs are proud of their manual boats), but the Chief Mark refused. Once again VPs found some themselves part of the navy. The ships they used a tradtional viking longboats but with a upgraded hull so they can survive modern hits. There were the traditional versions of viking longboats (eg Karvis, Snekkje etc) but they generally just used skeis (called Longboats), drekars (called Dragon ships) and Busses (called Serpents). Karvis were used as landing craft mostly and were also avalible for public use. Snekkjes were used a larger landing craft or as pocket cruisers since they could easily navigate through deep fjords and harsh terrain. Anthem and Motto Anthem Freezeland's anthem was a parodied version of The Foggy Dew. It was about the Winter Rebellion on 1997, which gave Freezeland it's independance. Differences between the real version and the Freezelandian version (top: real, bottom: parodied): ---- *As down the glen one Easter morn to a city fair rode I *There Armed lines of marching men in squadrons passed me by *No fife did hum nor battle drum did sound it's dread tatoo *But the Angelus bell o'er the Liffey swells rang out through the foggy dew *As down the glen one Winter morn to a city fair rode I *There Armed lines of marching penguins in squadrons passed me by *No fife did hum nor battle drum did sound it's dread tatoo *But Midday's bells o'er the Jadis swells rang out through the foggy dew ---- *Right proudly high over Dublin Town they hung out the flag of war *'Twas better to die 'neath an Irish sky than at Sulva or Sud El Bar *And from the plains of Royal Meath strong men came hurrying through *While Britannia's Huns, with their long range guns sailed in through the foggy dew *Right proudly high over Frost'town they hung out the flag of war *'Twas better to die 'neath Freezeland's sky than the colonies or Pengolia *And from the plains of the Royal Freeze strong men came hurrying through *While the Colonial sons, with their long range guns sailed in through the foggy dew ---- *'Twas Britannia bade our Wild Geese go that small nations might be free *But their lonely graves are by Sulva's waves or the shore of the Great North Sea *Oh, had they died by Pearse's side or fought with Cathal Brugha *Their names we will keep where the fenians sleep 'neath the shroud of the foggy dew *'Twas King Greg bade our free spirits go that small nations might be free *But their lonely graves are by Arda's waves or the shore of the Great Weddell Sea *Oh, had they died by Fierce's side or fought with Cashel Brue *Their names we will keep where the High Penguinssleep 'neath the shroud of the foggy dew ---- *But the bravest fell, and the requiem bell rang mournfully and clear *For those who died that Eastertide in the springing of the year *And the world did gaze, in deep amaze, at those fearless men, but few *Who bore the fight that freedom's light might shine through the foggy dew (This verse is the same) ---- *And, back through the glen I rode again and my heart with grief was sore *For I parted then with valiant men whom I never shall see more *But to and fro in my dreams I go and I'd kneel and pray for you, *For slavery fled, O glorious dead, When you fell in the foggy dew. *Ah, back through the glen I rode again and my heart with grief was sore *For I parted then with valiant men whom I never shall see more *But to and fro in my dreams I go and I'd hope and think of you, *For slavery fled, O glorious dead, When you fell in the foggy dew. ---- Motto Freezeland's motto was "Alt for Frysland". "Alt for Frysland" in English means "All for Freezeland". Currency and Economy Freezeland used a currency called the Fyro. The symbol for a Fyro was ƒ. There were many cash boxes across the country, usually in shoppes and resteraunts. Freezeland was often called the 'currency hub of Antarctica', since it was one of the main places in the Skyline, Antarctic Express, and a popular tourist destination. Shops and Stores preferred Freezelandian currency, but would accept any other currency at a different price. Also, instead of using a decimal point, in Northfold, the ƒ sepearated the Fyro and the Pence (2ƒ50 would be ƒ2.50). ƒ1 = apprxoimately 135 Pebbles ƒ1 = 1.16 fish (1 fish= 0.83 pence) The country's resources were: *Fish *Snow *Manufactured Products *Boats *Water *Puffles Culture Freezelandian culture was very different than the USA. It mainly involves High Penguin customs and such. Cuisine Cuisine in Freezeland was based on two foods, Fish, and Vegetables. Freezeland had exclusive trade lines with the Victoria Territories, so they had many unique, regional, foods. Such foods included Cabbage, Artemis Carrots, Water Chesnuts, Ginger, Potatoes, Radishes, and New Zealand Yams. Freezelandian penguins loved to eat socially with friends or family, but would never turn someone down for a glass of Cream Soda. Freezeland customs stated that if someone gives you something to eat or drink, you must give food or drink to them. Since Freezeland was a maritime, a normal Freezelandian diet included Fish, Seaweed, Oysters, Squid, Sea Grapes, and Sea Lettuce. O'Berrys were an expensive delicacy, and common Yule gifts. Freezeland did not house many fast food restaurants, it had more fine dining and rotisserie fish restaurants, such as Frys Chalet. Vegertarianism was a very common thing in Freezeland. Holidays *January 1 - New Years Day *March 17 - St Finwe's Day *April 1 - April Fool's Day *April 23 - Constitution Day *May 1 - May Day *October 31 - Hallow'een *December 21 - Freezeland Day *December 22 through 28 - Yule (Christmas) Holidays Sports There were a large number of sports in Freezeland. These ranged from the physically demanding sports like Rugby and Football (Soccer), to the excitement and dangers of Ice Dodging, or games like Chess, which challenges the mind. Three sports unique to Freezeland were Puffle sledding, a pastime activity where one sleds down hills of snow on the back of a puffle (hence the name), Ice Dodging, and Rocketsnail Polo, a variation on regular polo, with players ride a Rocketsnail. Freezelandians loved sports, and most watch or play them frequently. It would not be suprising to find someone planying an Ice Hockey game one day, and the next watching a game the next! Spectator sports were most popular, and leagues were held for them. Ice Hockey, Rugby, and Football (Soccer) each had their own Provencial leagues, and they had national leagues. Freezeland also had a continental team, which competed in matches with other States and Free Republics. Customs Often, in smaller towns and villages, and especially on a country road, if you walked past somebody it was customary to say hello. They may have also ask you "how are you?", or another similar variation. It was polite to respond to this greeting, but it was not expected that you would give any detail on how you really are, if the penguin is a stranger - a simple hello or "how are you?" or a simple comment on the weather would suffice! In this regard, it was wise to try something like "Grand day!" - if it wasn't raining, of course. To which the response would generally be "It is indeed, thank Goodness". When driving on rural roads, particularly where a driver had to pull in to allow you to pass, it was customary to wave a thanks to the other driver, by raising your flipper from the steering wheel or reigns or whatever you are riding on. This was particularly prevalant in rural areas of the West of Freezeland where many drivers would automatically wave at everyone who drives past them. A polite wave (or even with just the flipper raised from the steering wheel) was customary and would be appreciated. When accepting gifts, a polite refusal (such as, "no really you shouldn't") was common after the first offer of the item. Usually, this was followed with an insistence that the gift or offer is accepted, at which point your answer was likely to become more recognized. However, some people could be very persuasive - this wasn't meant to be annoying, just courteous. One thing which some visitors may have found disconcerting was the response an Freezelandian Penguin may give to a "thank you". Most Freeezelandian Penguins would respond with something along the lines of "It was nothing" or "not at all". This did not mean that they didn't try hard to please, but rather it was meant to suggest "I was happy to do it for you, so it was not any great difficulty" (even though it may have been!). ---- Freezeland and the USA undoubtedly had notable similarities, but Freezelandian penguins generally took pride in the cultural differences that existed between Freezeland and the USA, and could be quite offended by tourists who did not acknowledge or show respect to these differences. Indeed it was not uncommon for foreigners (both before and after arrival into the country) to foolishly assume that Freezeland was a state of the USA. This incorrect assumption would generally cause strong offence to locals in the Republic of Freezeland, because they took pride in being independent from the USA. The Freezelandians were renowned for their upbeat sense of humour, which could often be difficult to understand to the more unfamiliar tourists. Joking on almost any topic would be welcomed, although even mild racism was not appreciated by the majority. Most Freezelandian penguins were quite happy for friendly jibes regarding the Freezelandian love of Cream Soda and speaking gibberish. However, any jokes regarding Khanzem, in which most of the High Penguins were enslaved to make orange juice, could in some instances cause a similar amount of offence as joking about the Great Darktonian Pie War. Oh, and one more thing: orange juice was forbidden by law anywhere in Freezeland. Getting caught with orange juice usually resulted in a 500 Fyro fine, seizure of the carton, and a long scolding in Penguinian. Education Freezeland had at least one school in each village. Education was very important in Freezeland, for all penguin parents wanted to have successful children. For a long time, many penguins had to go to South Pole City or the expensive universities in Mhic Lionnai and Frostborough. Public school started in grade one, and ends in grade eight. High school begun in grade nine, and ended in grade twelve (or optionaly grade thirteen). Language Freezeland had no official language, but the two de facto languages were Free Republic English and the ancient lower penguin language Penguinian. Penguinian *Hello-Hei! *Good Bye-God Bye! *Yes-Ja *No-Ingen *How are you?-Hvordan er du? *I am fine-Jeg er fin. *Thank You-Tak Degg *Your Welcome-Din Mottakelse *Fishing-Å fisking *Water-Vann *Ice-Is *Freezeland-Frysland *Antarctica-Antarktis Transportation Aviation Aer Frysland was the national carrier of Freezeland. It was 45% nationalized and held up to 30% of Freezeland's transportation buissness. Aer Frysland planed to expend operations from Freezeland and the USA to possibly Land of Flystar55555. Public Transport Public Transport was common, with Busses, trains, airplanes, and trams being the most common methods of transportation across the country or to a different city. In the cities, however, almost everyone had a car. Cars were used somewhat, but were not advanced as the USA's cars, and couldn't travel farther then 10 meters or faster then 1kph. Buses Buses were a common method of transportation in the city, but you'd be hard pressed to find one in the countryside. Buses were relatively cheap, though cross-country buses costed quite a lot. Train Trains were the most common transport method in the country, other than waddling and biking. Trains could get you anywhere in the country. Every city had a railway station. Whistlestops were very common. Car The car was slowly coming into it's own. In Midland, one out of over 9,000 penguins owned a car! Freezeland drived on the left. The car was also planned for use for country ouings or cross country distances, but Freezland cars could travel only 10 meters and at 1kph while using up more gas in that short amount of time as the average car uses up in a normal lifetime. Airplane Airplanes were the least common transport. There were a select few airports scattered around the free republic, but most were either located in big cities or rural areas, on privately owned land. Technology Modern technology was often ignored in most counties of Freezeland, but in other counties, it was very common. New technology was constantly being invented here, though their inventions were always cheap copies of ancient toilets and plush toys. Such inventors of objects included Foldy. Computers Computers were slowly getting more popular in Freezeland. The Doors family of products was banned for supposedly messing up the mainframe server with several viruses, though this happened because it was not really Doors, the computers were actually Penguin OS computers! Penguin OS was officially the main operating system in Freezeland, with Peach OS Z closely behind. Neverless, the Doors OSes were more popular, and most penguins with computers moved out so they could have Doors. Internet The internet was a lot slower than other places, as it took over 9,000 hours to download a 1 byte file, but internet there was not metered, so you could have unlimited bandwidth there. Providers include: *RTF Cellular and phone Cell phones were not very common, but some business-penguins and teenagers had them. Cell phones were far less advanced than USA ones, but they often are cheaper in price and minutes if you are a pay-as-you-go customer. Landline phones however, were included standard with every home. If you did not pay for a phone provider, you could still dial 999. Providers for phones include: *SixSixSix *Plump Inhabitants *Penguins *High Penguins *Harp Seals *Crabs *Fish(ocean) *Terns Villains *Mwa Mwa Penguins *Darktan *Manny Peng *Mabel. Not only is she a villain, she had an eviction order and was forbidden to cross the borders into the nation. *Orca Whales *Leopard Seals See also * Triskelle * National Anthem of Freezeland * Khanzem * Council of Five * Weddell Category:Countries Category:Rooms Category:Former Countries Category:Former republics